


The Princess Awakening: Zelda's Story

by Oomg6



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Origin Story, POV Female Character, Plot, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oomg6/pseuds/Oomg6
Summary: Zelda and Link meet during a chaotic time before the Calamity.  This is the story how they both open up emotionally, and physically, to one another.





	The Princess Awakening: Zelda's Story

Everywhere she looks Zelda sees piles of crushed stone from the building she once thought was impenetrable. After the Calamity, the temple crumpled and bowed down to the power of Gannon. Alone, Zelda walks among the wreckage of the Temple of Time. When she was a child her father regularly would take her here and together, they would pray to the relics. She remembers believing that the Temple’s high walls could touch the heavens. She believed that her and her father's whispered prayers would be heard by the goddesses themselves. Now, Zelda could only see whispers of what the temple used to be. The east wing of the temple is completely destroyed, allowing the chaos outside to begin creeping in. Broken statues lay crumpled on the floor. Headless bodies, chipped limbs, broken fingers scattered throughout. She walks towards the center altar, taking care to not step on the shattered glass from the stained glass windows that once depicted the story of Hyrule.  
"How could I have let this happen?" Zelda feels hot tears beginning to swell. "This is all my fault. I thought we were ready for the fight." 

In the beginning of time, the golden goddesses only had each other. Though they were happy together, they felt as if they were missing something. In time, they agreed to create a world filled with peace and exploration. It was they who came to this land to cast out the chaos that was here before.  
Din is the oldest of the three and is goddess of power. Fire coursed through her veins as she breathed life into the dirt to form the mountains and plains in Hyrule for all the creatures to dwell.  


The second oldest, Nayru, is the goddess of wisdom. She poured her wisdom into the earth and provided the land with the oceans, rivers, and streams to fill the valleys created by her sister. This way their creation would be able to quench their thirst and be able to multiply.

Farore, the youngest of the three, is the goddess of courage. She is the one who molded each of the creatures from clay into people and animals who live in Hyrule today. She desperately wanted to live among the beautiful creatures in Hyrule, but she understood that no goddess can live among the mortals. So with each creature she created, she gave a piece of herself. She touched each of their hearts with the gift of courage to ensure that she always directly connected with her creations.

The three goddesses were very pleased with their work. Before their departure from Hyrule, the goddesses built the Temple of Time to allow their people to communicate with them. When the last stone was put into place, they left, only to leave behind their spirit in the form of three dragons: Dinraal, Naydra, and Farosh.

And now, what has become of the land the goddesses created? Death. Destruction. Decay. Zelda was destined to protect Hyrule from the return of the chaos that previously ruled this land. She prepared as much as she could, she prayed to the goddesses for their guidance, she thought she was ready. When her time came Zelda was overpowered by Gannon. She let Hyrule slip away, back into the chaos of the beginning of time.


End file.
